


Jewelry ALWAYS works

by DoctorPoptarts



Series: who the fuck.com [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Texting, Thomas is lowkey a sweetheart, hes also a fuckwad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorPoptarts/pseuds/DoctorPoptarts
Summary: Macncheckyourself: Ok soLittlelion: NoMacncheckyourself: I realized I fucked upMacncheckyourself: But that was just douchy





	Jewelry ALWAYS works

Macncheckyourself: Ok so

Littlelion: No

Macncheckyourself: I realized I fucked up

Macncheckyourself: But that was just douchy

Littlelion: Fair. What's your question fuckwad.

Macncheckyourself: I have an anniversary coming up

Littlelion: You don't know what to get Madison don't you.

Macncheckyourself: Yep.

Littlelion: Easy. Earrings.

Macncheckyourself: Why?

Littlelion: Earrings are the shit.

Macncheckyourself: Fair.

Macncheckyourself: We cool?

Littlelion:... For now.

Macncheckyourself: I have popcorn.

Macncheckyourself: Butter.

Littlelion: Only if my spouses get to come.

Macncheckyourself: Only if Jemmy gets to come.

Littlelion: Deal.  
\--------------

Laf: How did you manage a decent conversation with T H O M A S.

Johnlaur: WAIT WHAT.

Disneysinacuracy: HALLELUJAH.

Littlelion: Chill fuckers.

Littlelion: Let me explain.  
\----------------------  
Littlelion: John.

Littlelion: My dearest.

Johnlaur: Fuck.

Littlelion: I love you.

Littlelion: But you are literally eating popcorn in the worst possible way.

Johnlaur: ?

Littlelion: You do NOT eat the GODDAMN KERNELS.

Johnlaur: Hate the sin, love the sinner.

Littlelion: Jesus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas is a loving fuckwad


End file.
